


Prompt 5: Clip

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 writing prompt challenge, Barry lost a bet, Boys Being Boys, Caitlin Snow (Mentioned) - Freeform, Cisco won, Clip, Eddie brought the supplies, Hartley is not amused, Iris West (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Or Is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley was going to visit his boyfriend when he walked in on something he wasn't expecting at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 5: Clip

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first idea, the second one was a video clip but I went back to this one. Yep.

Hartley stared with a blank face. That was it. Just stood there, face completely void of all emotion as he watched the scene in front of him. After a few more moments he gave an exasperated sigh.

“Do I even want to know?” He asked as surveyed the situation. All three in question sort of just looked at each other then back at the unamused man. Receiving no answer Hartley pinched the bridge of his nose, just under his glasse’s rims. Of all things that he could have walked in on it had to be this. Barry was between Cisco and Eddie. Now that wouldn’t have been anything if it weren’t for the fact that Cisco and Eddie each had a conductive clip in hand. Barry had several of them clamped _onto_ him. His hands, nose, ear and a few along his arms.

“...He lost a bet.” Cisco finally supplied. Hartley opened his mouth, closed it then shook his head.

“And here I was under the impression that you were smart.”

“Oh come on Hartley, it’s just a little fun.” Barry spoke though it sounded off with the airflow from his nose cut off.

“You’re idea of fun is very different than mine.”

“You’re fun is boring.” Cisco announced, putting his last clip on Barry’s cheek which caused said man’s eyes to water.

“Ow.” Hartley sent an exasperated look towards Eddie who explained.

“Barry and Cisco made a bet about who could eat the most spicy foods without having to take a drink. Barry lost.”

“First off, you made a bet with Cisco over spicy foods?” Barry gave a very awkward sheepish smile in response, “Secondly what were the terms of the loss?”

“That the winner would get to put the clips on the other but we couldn’t find any so we called Eddie in.” Cisco explained this time. Hartley just sighed once more before just walking off. Once he was out of earshot he picked up his cell phone.

“Hey Iris, you and Caitlin might want to come over here to see what _your_ boyfriend helped do to mine…. oh no Barry’s fine, but I am starting to really question his self preservation skills. Alright...and might I suggest you either bring some form of camera… Trust me you’ll understand when you get here.” With that Hartley finally allowed a soft laugh to escape his mouth. His boyfriend was really something.


End file.
